poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy: Escape from Pirates Cove
Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy: Escape from Pirates Cove is the fourth Winnie the Pooh/Free Willy film planned to be made by Yakko Warner and Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Kirra is sent to stay with Gus in his run-down amusement park in Cape Town after her father was hospitalized for six weeks. Upon arrival, Kirra is met at the airport by Mansa, one of her grandpa's employees. Kirra is initially unhappy about leaving her father, but she eventually makes friends with a boy named Sifiso. After a fierce storm, a baby male orca was separated from his pod, and became stranded in a lagoon on Gus's property. The next morning, Kirra discovers the animal and names it Willy. Willy proves to be a big hit amongst the park visitors. However, Kirra is concerned about Willy, who is not eating due to stress. Kirra sets herself a mission to take care of it. Kirra tries very hard to get Willy to eat a fish, and finally succeeds after talking to it about her parents. Gus' competitor Rolf Woods learns about the new attraction at Gus' park, and offers to buy Willy for $500,000, but no deal is made. After much perseverance, Kirra persuades Gus to call the marine rescue center for help in rehabilitating Willy back into the sea. However, Willy had under-developed echolocation skills and is unable to survive without his pod, thus making it unsuitable for rehabilitation. Not one to give up, Kirra does much researching on how to train Willy to use his echolocation skill, despite being told that there is no known method to do so. She then tries to feed Willy blindfolded, but fails many times. Rolf, desperate for Willy, hatches a plot to poison Willy to get Gus to sell it at a cheaper price. After his plan fails, Rolf denies all knowledge of the plan, though he offers to buy Willy again. Kirra then camps out by the lagoon to keep Willy calm after the failed plot. Willy suddenly wakes her up, pulls her into the water, and lets her ride him. After that, Kirra and Willy become a double-act at the park, attracting many reporters and cameramen. The money earned from this publicity is then used to fund the fishes needed for Willy's echolocation training. After many tries, Willy learns to use his echolocation, and manages to catch live fish swimming in the lagoon. In the meantime, Rolf returns to tempt Gus with a lower offer for Willy. Faced with a mounting food bill, Gus agrees to sell Willy to Rolf at 500,000 dollars, and insists the exchange take place after Kirra's departure. Mansa makes an underwater recording device to record Willy’s sounds, hoping to use the sounds to locate Willy's pod. Despite working hard for days, they do not produce any results. One day, Sifiso invites Kirra to go to his Uncle Rudy's safari park to take her mind off Willy. On their way back, they see a billboard advertising Willy as a new attraction to Rolf's theme park. The pair then hurries back, but was too late as Gus had already signed the agreement to sell Willy. Kirra is heartbroken, and makes Gus promise to make sure that Rolf takes good care of Willy. Later, when Kirra goes down to the lagoon, she sees Willy’s pod. However, Gus does not believe her account. Kirra and Sifiso go to seek Uncle Rudy's help with their plan to put Willy back into the ocean. However, he is not around, but the two steal a crane truck and drive it back to Pirate's Cove. Later, Gus agrees to help them get Willy back into the ocean if his pod can be found. Kirra and Sifiso then head for the harbour with Willy, while Gus and Mansa stay to distract Rolf, who was on his way over. Eventually they find Willy's family, and Willy is reunited with them. Kirra later jumps into the water to bid Willy farewell. On the day of Kirra's departure, she says goodbye to Mansa and Sifiso at the airport, and agrees to come back next summer. As she gets on the plane, Gus wipes away a tear. Kirra smiles as she takes a final look on Cape Town. Meanwhile, Willy and his pod swim off into the ocean depths. Trivia *Christopher Robin, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Reese Ambler, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Professor Oak, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Mo, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa (Winx Club), Tecna (Winx Club), Layla (Winx Club), Brer Rabbit, Crysta, Pips, Batty Koda, The Beetle Boys, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Godzilla, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Zhane, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Jeremy the Crow, The Simpsons, Milhouse Van Houten, Alex Whitney, Gina Vendetti, Jenny, Ronald McDonald, Sundea, Birdie, Grimace, Hamburglar, Tika, Franklin, the McNuggets, the Fry Kids, Earl Sinclair and his family, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Ludwig Von Drake, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Hubie, Marina, Rocko the Rockhopper, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Slimer, Stay Puft, C-3PO, R2-D2, Zilla, Aisling, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, Rocky and Bullwinkle, the Clone Troopers, Jack Skellington, Zero, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Splinter, Pit, Lady Palutena, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Zordon, Alpha 5, Ninjor, Ahsoka Tano, The Ghostbusters, Elsa the Snow Queen, Robo Knight, N, Anthea and Concordia, Joanna the Goanna, Fievel Mousekewitz and his family, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends, Richie Cunningham and his friends, Ralphie Parker and his friends, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, the Mutant Toys, Rex (Toy Story), Sarge, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, Jessie the Cowgirl, Bullseye, Bo Peep, Lenny, Wheezy, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Olaf, Dylan (Shadow101815), The Latest Buzz Gang (Rebecca, Noah, Wilder, Michael, Amanda), Dobby, Hagrid, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Danny, Sawyer, Cinderella, Jaq and Gus, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, The Goonies, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Toaster, Blanky, Lampy, Radio, Kirby, The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, The Masters of Evil, Pete, The Crime Empire, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, The Trix, Rothbart, The Horned King, Creeper, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, The Grand Duke of Owls, Captain Hook, Ratigan, Fidget, Shere Khan, Kaa the Snake, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Hades, Ursula, King Ghidorah, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, The Fratellis, Draco Malfoy, The Dursley Family (Vernon, Petunia, Dudley), Lord Voldemort, Yzma, Judge Claude Frollo, Zuzu Moon, Sir Ruber, Darla Dimple, Prince Hans, The Carnotaurs, Lady Tremaine, Lucifer, and Rasputin will be guest stars in this film. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from Winnie the Pooh films, the 101 Dalmatians films, The Little Mermaid films, the Ice Age films, Whispers: An Elephant's Tale, the Star Wars films, the Aladdin films, the Despicable Me films, the Peter Pan films, The Pagemaster, Bambi 1 and 2, the Pokemon films, The Land Before Time films, The Lion King films, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Ed, Edd'n Eddy's Big Picture Show, the Godzilla films, the Madagascar films, The Simpsons Movie, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Tarzan, Aladdin, The Return of Jafar, Mickey's House of Vilains, Sleeping Beauty, Rock-a-Doodle, Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, Song of the South, and more. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film as well as re-editing a separate Land Before Time crossover with Free Willy: Escape from Pirate's Cove with Ash, Scooby-Doo, Taran, Aladdin, Odette, and their friends as guest stars, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so both Yakko Warner and Shadow101815 will make this film with Ash, Littlefoot, Scooby-Doo, Taran, Aladdin, Odette, and their friends as guest stars instead. *Pooh and his friends will see a whole cast of characters from the real film again in future Winnie the Pooh/Scooby-Doo crossovers, including Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Ocean Adventure Films Category:Sequel films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Shadow101815